The Maze Runner Show !
by Shushishi-chan
Summary: Voilà à quoi ressemble dans ma tête une interview des personnages de Maze Runner avec une présentatrice qui n'y connait rien et une petite dose de n'importe quoi ! ( désolé je suis pas fan des résumés...)


Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !

Bienvenu sur ma première fiction ! * **verse une petite larme ***

S'il vous plaît soyez indulgent, pardonnez-moi la qualité « passable » ( j'espère) de l'écriture et excusez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe et d'incohérence.

Disclamer : Bien évidemment les personnages ne sont pas à moi... à part les quelques OC qui traînent par ci par là.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvé ici déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai...

A cause d'une certaine personne aux idées douteuses et qui se dit être mon meilleur ami au nom de Minho. Je ne me souviens plus exactement comment il m'a convaincu de venir à cette émission, mais il y est sûrement aller fort pour que j'accepte. Il a dû m'hypnotiser ou alors m'a drogué au LSD et ensuite proposé de participer. Oui, ça doit être ça.

Pourtant au départ cela partait d'une bonne intention, même un bon plan pour certain. D'après Monsieur Minho, ceci aurai pu m'aider à « m'ouvrir au monde », à me rendre plus sociable et à surmonter ma soit disante « timidité » tombée de je ne sais où. J'aurai du me méfier de son petit air espiègle qui c'était glissé dans son sourire lorsqu'il avait exposé ses propos. Bien que pour la plupart vrais, je les trouve un tant soit peu éxagérés. En tout cas cet être perfide a été assez convaincant pour rallier tous les autres. Même Newt et Teresa ! Les plus sensés ! Je les entends encore dire « Allez Thomas ! Ca va te changer les idées et puis tu pourras peut-être te trouver quelqu'un ! »

Quelle bande de tocards ceux-là ! Combien de fois dois-je leur dire que je sors avec Brenda. D'accord depuis seulement une semaine mais quand même !

Un peu de considération pour elle ! Je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'était pas un complot... Bravo, champion Thomas ! Tu ne le comprends qu'une fois dans le studio à 10 min du début de la diffusion. Super. Je vais les tuer. Et les trucidés aussi.

Il faut que je me calme. Un coktail de haine et de stress c'est pas la meilleure chose pour répondre correctement à un interrogatoire sur sa vie privée. Surtout avec un public de 100 personnes devant soi ainsi qu'en plus certainement beaucoup, beaucoup de téléspectateurs. Parce que oui, c'est aussi en direct donc pas le droit à l'erreur. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'allai être dans une des plus célèbres émissions que James Dasnher est crée, non du tout.

La boule qui se situe dans mon ventre grossi soudainement et mes mains commencent à trembler. C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de penser à ce genre de choses...

Tout à coup, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus m'interrompt dans ma tentative de « détente » qui se résume à se vautrer dans un fauteuil et à se ronger les ongles autant que possible en pensant aux différentes façon de tuer ses amis. Je la fixe d'un air interrogateur :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous avez besoin de quelques choses ? »

Elle me fixe et me montre ses mains qui détiennent d'un côté un pot de poudre beige et de l'autre une sorte de gros pinceau. Je la regarde, levant un sourcil en guise d'incompréhension. Elle prend une expression blasée et marmonne -pas très discrètement- pour elle-même :

« Merde quoi, ça se voit pourquoi je suis là... J'ai un pinceau et de la poudre avec moi et le mec voit même pas à quoi ça peut servir... Nan mais allo quoi !

-Donc, c'est pour le maquillage... _Je souffle._

Je suis obligé d'en avoir ? » _dis-je en ignorant le petit monologue de Madame ( mais quand même, qui dit encore ça_?!).

Elle hoche la tête et commence à partir en me faisant signe de venir avec elle.

Super, je vais jouer le rôle de la poupée... Adieu moment de tranquilité. Je me lève d'une lenteur que je ne croyais pas pouvoir posséder et suis en trainant les pieds la maquilleuse.

Quelques mètres plus loin, nous traversons un raz-de-marée humain où le chaos et le désordre sont maîtres. Des gens courent et crient partout autour de notre duo. Que ce passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je déglutis et questionne le seul être qui me semble capable de répondre correctement à mes questions :

« Heu... Pourquoi tout le monde court et crie comme ça ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? _Dis-je incertain_.

-Oh, c'est juste que la diffusion commence dans 8 min et qu'ils sont à la bourre, c'est tout. _Répondit-elle sans une once de sentiments._

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas prêt ? _Je demande en recommençant à me manger les doigts. Visiblement la panique que dégage ces personnes est contagieuse.._

\- Ben par exemple, toi tu n'es pas maquillé alors que ça devait être fait ya déjà un petit moment, le public vient tout juste d'entrer et la présentatrice n'est pas encore arrivée. _Annonce la jeune femme._

 _-_ Plus que sept minutes ! Bougez-vous le derche allez _! » crie un homme qui semble être en colère... Un peu normal vu la situation actuelle, je n'aimerai pas être à sa place..._

Une fois passer cette vague de sentiments négatifs, nous nous rendons devant un miroir et je m'assis sur le fauteuil qui est en face de moi. Cet espace est à l'écart du brouhaha général, ses murs sont d'une couleur crème et sont parsemés de posters de coiffures en tout genre. La maquilleuse se positionne à ma droite et pivote autour de moi me saupoudrant le visage. Après ce dernier moment de répit ( que j'ai trouvé au passage plutôt agréable ), je remercie la femme et pars en direction du « passage de l'ombre à la lumière », m'avait-on dit.

J'expire et commence à citer les quelques règles de survie que j'ai établi pour dans quelques minutes.

Règle n°1 : Sourire tout le temps. Simple pour le moment.

Régle n°2 : Rigoler à tous se qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une blague/jeu de mot, même les plus nuls. Mais bon rester un minimum naturel quand même. Et puis de toute façon ça se voit quand je m'ennuis ou quand je me force trop...

Mais c'est contradictatoire avec ce que j'ai dit avant, nan ? Merde...

Tu te perds Thomas... BREF, on s'en fout.

Règle n°3 : Tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de répondre à une question, merci Teresa.

\- Dernière règle ( vitale celle-ci ) : Ne JAMAIS, au grand JAMAIS regarder en direction de Minho, Newt ou même Chuck sous peine de rigoler comme une baleine se qui serai... problématique.

Je regarde ma montre, 20h58. Plus que deux minutes avant le début de la scéance de torture. D'ailleurs je remarque que mon bourreau est à côter de moi et est entrain de me fixer avec de grands yeux de psychopathe et un sourire en coin. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Flippant. Je décide de faire connaissance avec cette femme -malgré ma réticence- qui semble être la présentatrice de la soirée.

« Bonsoir, vous êtes ? J _e demande peu assuré._

\- Oui, tu dois être Thomas ? _Répond-elle d'un ton glacial._

 _-_ C'est bien moi. Dîtes-moi, est-ce que c'est votre première apparition à l'écran parce que je n'ai pas l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu à la télévision...

 _-_ Oui c'est ma première fois en tant que présentatrice mais tu as peut-être dû me voir en tant que journaliste sur des chaînes comme BFMTV. » _Déclare-t-elle fièrement._

Avec son bonnet D presque entièrement à l'air, ses yeux bleus azurs trop maquillés et ses lèvres de babouins je m'en serai rappeler si je l'avais déjà vu ou même aperçu.

Je hoche la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle me regarde une dernière fois et me lance en guise de conseil :

« Regarde bien la caméra quand tu arriveras sur le plateau, d'accord ? Et tâche de bien sourire et de ne pas t'emmêler les pinceaux quand tu parleras aussi.

A tout de suite, mon chou ! »

Je lève un sourcil et la regarde s'élancer vers la scène. Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver un autre surnom que « mon chou » ? Sérieusement, c'est moi ou tout le monde ici à quelque chose d'étrange ? Enfin, ça doit être le stress.

« 30 secondes avant lancement ! »

Le moment fatidique arrive. Je me tape les joues avec les mains, inspire puis expire tout l'air de mes poumons et me craque les doigts, tentant de me détendre un maximum. Je sens le stress monter en moi tel du lierre grimpant sur le tronc d'un arbre.

« Début de diffusion en direct dans 3, 2, 1... On est sur l'antenne ! »

J'expire une énième fois et entends entamer le speech d'introduction de l'émission.

J'essaye de me rassurer autant que je peux en pensant que tous irai bien, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à ce que ça dérape malgré le fait qu'une bande de tocards me servant d'amis va tout faire pour essayer de me destabiliser. Mais ce n'est rien, tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

Je crache une dernière fois mon venin sur mes amis et reviens à la réalité.

« …Thomas à toi d'entrer sur le plateau ! »

Je tressaille à l'entente de mon prénom et réalise que c'est à moi d'y aller.

Je déglutie et commence à avancer vers les lumières criardes qui se trouvent au bout de se tunnel que l'on pourrait comparer au passage de la vie à la mort. Je rassemble tous mon courage et ma détermination puis franchis d'un pas franc les quelques mètres qui me sépare de cet autre monde qu'est la lumière des projecteurs.

Bon, j'espère que c'était pas trop mauvais ! Si vous voyez des anomalies des fautes d'orthographes qui piquent les yeux surtout n'hésitez pas ! Dîtes le en reviews ( mais vous pouvez dire autre chose aussi hein comme des conseils pour la débutante que je suis *-*).

Sur ce à la prochaine pour la suite de cette fic !


End file.
